Above ground swimming pools of the type having side walls erected in place to form an enclosure with a plastic liner sheet supported from the walls are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,822. Such pools are commonly provided with an elevated deck extending along the outside of a portion of the pool wall. It has been the practice in the past to support such decks on special posts erected immediately adjacent the pool sisde wall and outwardly therefrom. Also, special seat rests have been provided which are supported at the upper edge of the pool wall by upright post and bracket structures erected against the pool wall. Such deck and seat rest structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No's. 3,274,621 and 3,409,916.
The erection of such prior art deck structures has been expensive, tedious, and time consuming especially with respect to decks large enough to provide a sizable walking and sitting area. This is especially true with respect to round and oval above-ground pools. The deck sections for such circular pools have had to be specially sized and shaped to accommodate the curved walls for each diameter of circular pool or of the curved ends of oval pools. The traditional use of bolts, screws, and special fasteners to secure such decks to support posts and to assemble fencing on top of the deck as well as on top of the pool side walls has also added unduly to the time and expense in erecting such structures.